


Nuestra Unión

by KirikaJu_On



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirikaJu_On/pseuds/KirikaJu_On
Summary: Momentos en los que Vanya y Cinco se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 8





	1. Afinidad.

Numero 7 nunca fue la hermana más popular entre los siete niños extraordinarios y su padre adoptivo, Reginald Hargreeves, se lo recordaba cada que podia. Ella no era como ellos, no tenía habilidades especiales, nada que la hiciera única, era sólo una niña ordinaria, por lo cual se le dificultó convivir con el resto. Sus hermanos, los poderosos, estaban siempre ocupados en misiones y entrenamientos rigurosos como para prestarle atención al miembro más débil de la familia. En sus escasas horas libres a la semana se le permitía jugar con el resto de sus hermanos como niños normales, pero claramente los juegos se tornaba un tanto difíciles como para que la ordinaria pudiera seguirles el ritmo.

Número 1 y número 2 jugaban a medir su fuerza y destreza retandose para ver quién era el mejor, era obvio que la número 7 no encajaría en la mecánica de juego. La número 3 peinaba y vestia a sus hermosas muñecas, un juego que siete disfrutaría si su única y egoísta hermana no usase el rumor para hacer que diera cincuenta vueltas a la casa para no tener que prestarle sus amados juguetes. Número 4 jugaba con ella muy de vez en cuando, juegos de mesa o alguno de su propio invento, pero cuando el seance se ponía a discutir con otros jugadores (que Siete no podía ver ni sabría que estaban ahí si su hermano no hablara con los muertos) la cosa se ponía bastante turbia y la asustaba. 

Número 6 era demaciado tímido para jugar con ella, tenía miedo de que la cosa monstruosa que salía de su cuerpo pudiera descontrolarse y herir a su pequeña hermana. Número 7 estuvo de acuerdo en mantener distancias si eso lo hacía sentir cómodo.

En cuanto al número 5 , que era un niño inteligente y algo egolatría no iba a perder su valioso tiempo jugando si podía dedicarse a estudiar para perfeccionar su poder y satisfacer su ansia por conocimiento. Sin embargo, era el único que buscaba la compañía de la número 7. Ninguna otra persona, solo número 7. 

Si número 5 la veía sola rondando la academia, él la tomaba por el brazo y se la llevaba consigo a la biblioteca. Algunas veces hacían los deberes juntos, Numero 5 le explicaba cosas que no entendia y otras veces Siete leía mientras Cinco estudiaba fisica o matemáticas. Cuando ella practicaba con su violín y ni Pogo ni mamá podían estar cerca para escucharla, Cinco era su única audiencia. Así pasó el tiempo y cada vez se iba haciendo evidente que el único miembro de la Academia por quien Cinco tenía más afinidad era la número 7. Pronto ella se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Cinco, pero asumió que Cinco no correspondía o no prestaba atención a esos sentimientos. Si, él pasaba más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otra persona, pero ¿Por qué alguien tan increíble querría estar con alguien que es normal? Nunca lo supo, no quiso averiguarlo por temor a que su cuestionamiento alejara a la única persona que le daba algo de atención y afecto. 

Cinco, por otro lado, aún no estaba en un momento de su vida para pensar en cosas como sus sentimientos. Estaba demasiado atrapado en su entrenamiento y tratando de probarse a sí mismo ante Reginald para reconocer, descomprimir y diseccionar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Solo sabía que entre toda la bola de idiotas que eran sus hermanos, la número 7, era la excepción. Se sentía más cómodo con su presencia, le gustaba lo silenciosa que era ella y lo tímida eh indefensa hacia que el instinto protector brotara de él. Había una extraña afinidad entre ellos, que con nadie más existiría.

Esa relación entre el número cinco y el siete fue creciendo con los años, hasta el día en que Cinco desapareció.


	2. pérdida y reencuentro

Cuando Cinco desapareció, Vanya esperaba con paciencia su regreso. Cinco se había convertido en una especie de figura de "caballero con armadura brillante" en su mente. A medida que crecía y el trato de Reginald hacia ella empeoraba, pasaba las noches fantaseando con que Cinco aparecería repentinamente y se la llevaría a algún otro lugar, lejos de Reginald, los superpoderes y de la Academia Umbrella. Finalmente pasó el tiempo y Vanya, desconsolada y triste dejó ir tanto su fantasía como a Cinco. No volvió a encender las luces de la academia por la noche ni a preparar sandwiches de crema de maní y malvaviscos. 

La Academia comenzó a fracturarse, quebrandose finalmente después de la trágica muerte de su hermano Ben. Vanya lloró como nunca antes había llorado y la única persona que podía secar sus lágrimas no estaba para consolarla. Reginald les hecho la culpa de la muerte del número seis, sus duras palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre sus cabezas y el destino de los miembros restantes de la Academia quedó sellado. "La Academia le falló a uno de los suyos"

"No fue culpa de nadie!" 

Vanya trató de consolar a sus hermanos, negando las duras y frias palabras de Reginald, frente a la tumba de su hermano. 

"Cómo lo sabes Vanya, tu no estuviste en la misión." 

La dura voz de Diego la hizo encogerse en sí misma, recordándole que ella no era una de ellos, que no tenía derecho a opinar. Vanya sostuvo con fuerza su paraguas hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos y se fue de ahi llorando. 

"Bien hecho, idiota!"

Luther explotó contra Diego.

"Bueno, todos pensamos eso..."

"Oh! ahora si piensas Diego?" Dijo Alison. 

"Jodete!" 

"Papá tenía razon, si hubiéramos hecho más nada de esto habría pasado!" 

Fue entonces cuando realmente se volvió retraida y deprimida. Sentía que no había nada bueno en el mundo, que todo era una farsa. Su familia se había desmoronando y la única persona que realmente habia llegado a amar se había ido para no volver. Se sentía vacía.  
\----  
Por otra parte Cinco estaba demasiado absorto en sobrevivir al apocalipsis (Y más tarde a la Comisión) y volver con su familia para salvarlos, que un día se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en sus sentimientos por Vanya. Habia pasado un tiempo tranquilo luego de encontrar refugio y comida y sus preocupaciones se redujeron sólo a no dejar entrar cucarachas a su bolsa de dormir. Aquel día había encontrado una biblioteca aún en pie y entre el polvo, encontró un libro con la cara de Vanya en la portada. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió una punzada de angustia al verla, aunque cierta parte de él se sintió orgullosa de que su hermana se hubiera convertido en una escritora exitosa. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que su Vanya había tenido que soportar. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Vanya significaba para él. Su hermana favorita, su persona favorita, su pequeño gran amor. Se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de desperdiciar el tiempo tratando de cumplir las expectativas de su padre, aunque realmente nunca ha habido el momento ni el lugar adecuados para él. Su libro se convirtió en su posesión más valiosa, lo que ella había escrito era como un salvavidas para él aunque fueran tristes memorias y el desahogo del dolor que su partida había desencadenado, era ahora su gramo de esperanza, su motivación para seguir adelante para verla a ella ya los demás algún día.  
\----  
Cuando Cinco consiguió regresar en el tiempo, Vanya fue la primera ( y la única ) en quien confío de verdad. 

"Cielos!"

Ver a Cinco en su departamento era lo que menos esperaba, no creía que en verdad su hermano fuera a buscarla a ella, después de todo lo que había ocurrido después del funeral. 

"Pon seguros en las ventanas"

"Vivo en un segundo piso"

"Los violadores trepan" 

Si, era el Cinco que recordaba.

"Eres muy raro" 

Mientras están sentados en su pequeño y acogedor apartamento, un silencio frágil y pesado se instala entre ellos, lleno de tanto que decir, demasiado de hecho que es más fácil no decir nada en absoluto. A Vanya le cuesta aceptar que Cinco en realidad ha regresado para salvarla, asocia la noción como si estuviera soñando despierta y todo se siente surrealista. Además, ha pasado años en una espiral de autodesprecio, aislamiento e inseguridad, que el hecho de que alguien esté tratando de acercarse a ella suena fantástico. 

"Decidí que solo puedo confiar en ti" 

"Por qué?"

"Porque eres ordinaria."

Aquello le dolió un poco a Vanya, pero saber que Cinco seguía confiando en ella como antes mermaba el mal sentimiento.   
Lo que no sabia, era que Cinco realmente quería decir "Confío en ti por que eres tú." 

Para Cinco ver a Vanya adulta es un recordatorio de todo el tiempo que ha perdido, un tiempo que nunca podrá recuperar. Y aunque sintió que no se permitía pensar demasiado en lo último o lo que hubiera pasado si y lo que hubiera podido ser, fueron esenciales para su supervivencia en el apocalipsis. Permite que su mente se pregunte por un momento, la vida que pudo tener al lado de la mujer que amaba, crecer con ella, vivir con ella... pero fantasear sobre lo que no ha sucedido, lo que no sucederá, es una pérdida de tiempo, y el tiempo es precioso. Cinco no puede perder ni un segundo.

"El mundo se acaba en ocho días y no tengo idea de cómo detenerlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la segunda parte. 
> 
> la tercera y última se publicará pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer Fanfic que escribo de una pareja hetero. Ja.   
> Leí los cómics y vi la serie Umbrella Academy y quedé facinada. Ame a cada personaje, pero en especial a estos dos. No pude evitar juntarlos, la verdad creo que se ven bien y me gusta la interacción que hay entre ellos. Pará alimentar mi loca imaginación encontré un montón de fics de ellos en esta plataforma y quise comenzar el mio, contribuir al fandom de alguna manera. 
> 
> Si hay algún error, una disculpa, es la primera vez que escribo en este sitio y la verdad no estoy muy familiarizada con esto.
> 
> No me quedó tan mal o si? Por favor, si te gustó escribe una retroalimentacion, me serviría mucho para los próximos trabajos que me gustaría publicar. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, besitos.


End file.
